vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ithnan
Summary Ithnan (イスナーン, Isunān) was a member of Al-Thamen. In Alma Torran he was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. He was one of the first people to succumb to the Fall when Solomon became the authority on fate of Alma Tran. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, 6-B with strongest spells Name: Ithnan, Isnan, イスナーン, Isunān Origin: Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Fallen Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3, 6 and 9; when he is reduced to snake form he bites his opponent and can live inside their body and feast on them. He then emerges from the place he bit with his body whole, Al Thamen were sealed in another dimension but were able to travel to the new world), Dimensional Travel (Al Thamen travels from Alma Tran to the new world as pure will), Transformation (He can change into a small snake), Magoi Manipulation, Light and Dark Rukh Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Borg (Magicians can create barriers that block attack carrying evil intentions whether physical or magical to certain degrees), Lightning Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation, Power Bestowal (Supported in the creation of Dark Metal Vessals allowing others to transform into Dark Djinn), Social Influencing (Uses other peoples despair to manipulate them into cursing their fate which creates Black Rukh), Mind Manipulation (He was one of the 72 Divine Staff weilders who used to completely control the minds of every other species except from humanity), Corruption (Type 2 and 3; Black Rukh can turn White Rukh black which corrupts people and they go through a process called "The Fall".), Body Control, Duplication (He can create clones from amputated arms and legs. Sinbad needed to destroy his whole body completely to prevent this), Regeneration (High Mid; he can regenerate from sole hands), Fate Manipulation and Acausality (Type 4) (The creation of Black Rukh is the reverse of the fate or White Rukh created by Solomon. Essentially cursing fate because a state of events happened therefore going against preordained fate and creating a new fate where the world is full of darkness and chaos. (Explained by Ugo here), Soul Destruction, Death Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Cursed Sinbad and Alibaba with Black Rukh making it so their essence of Rukh is half Dark and half White. If they resist the Dark Rukh taking over them both White and Dark Rukh will destroy and cancel out eachother), Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Which can be used for Flight). Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, Country level with strongest spells (He is vastly superior to Zurrmund, Apollonius and Boyln who look up to him; used to be a weilder of the Divine Staffs and fought against David Jehoahaz Abraham and his generals with Solomon before his fall into darkness.) Speed: FTL (Is comparable to Sinbad's Eight Generals in speed such as Sharrkan and Yamuraiha.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically (Although is very potent with magic he was cut easily by Sharrkan who is on the same level as Yamuraiha), Country level with Borg (His Borg is durable enough to block the spells of David's generals.) Stamina: High Range: Tens of kilometres with magic Standard Equipment: His Staff/Scythe Intelligence: High (He was one of the 72 weilders of the Godstaffs. Staffs given to the most powerful and most genius of magicians on Alma Tran to subjugate other races). Weaknesses: He can run out of Black Rukh in White Rukh dense areas. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Tier 6 Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Heat Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users